


Jar of Hearts

by Cordelia_Sun



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Peacekeeper Wars, Starburst Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Sun/pseuds/Cordelia_Sun
Summary: Maldis feeds on destruction.As does the wormhole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for www.terrafirmascapers.com Starburst Challenge #93: Have Maldis join the crew

Inchoate.  
  
Formless.  
  
A rolling, twisting haze of memory and malevolence drifting in the bitter cold of deep space.  
  
Consciousness existing on hatred and indistinct dreams of revenge.  
  
It has become a cannibal.  
  
Feeding on itself.  
  
   
  
Anger.  
  
Undiminished.  
  
If anything burns brighter and faster and is soon consumed by the passage of time.  
  
Leaves nothing but a residue of bitterness clinging the edge of existence.  
  
Vengeful lust drives it forward.  
  
And aching desire.  
  
   
  
Explosion.  
  
Energy.  
  
A feast of destruction blooms within the frigid depths like a beacon of death.  
  
A black hole nourishes a parched and starving heart.  
  
All the sweeter for the source.  
  
I see you...  
  
   
  
Invasion.  
  
Anticipation.  
  
A succulent feast of secrets masked by the scent of herbs and twittering cheer.  
  
A little tender morsel to whet the whistle  
  
Let the games begin.  
  
Time to feast  
  
   
  
Unveiling  
  
Inveigling.  
  
Reach deep int-- oh crap!  
  
   
  
"Hey Grandma!" John called as Noranti danced past him in the corridor, "you're looking mighty cheerful this morning."  
  
"Why yes, indeed!" Noranti replied as she twirled, arms aloft and grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "I've had some incredible good fortune."  
  
"Really?" asked John.  
  
"Look!" she held out a thin leather strap on which hung a the little glass teardrop.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A spirit. I found it and captured it right here on the ship."  
  
John frowned and squinted at the bulb; it looked empty to him and he considered pointing this out, but instead he shrugged and let the old woman prattle on. If it made her happy who was he to argue?  
  
"My people consider it a great boon to find a wild spirit. There are those who spend many cycles hunting them and this one was just floating here. Can you believe it? It was remarkably easy to capture too."  
  
"What you gonna do with it?"  
  
"I shall keep it with me at all times." she hung the strap around her neck and dropped it down the front of her dress, John winced as she squeezed it tight between her bosom, "close to my heart."


End file.
